


Hunting Grounds

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Forest Sex, Glove Kink, Gloves, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Possessive Kylo Ren, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Cora has been running from Kylo Ren for a while, she never thought he would actually find her. And he's not leaving until he gets what he came for. Set during TROSA darker smutty fic. Heavy dubious consent and predator/prey kink.Please leave kudos, bookmarks or comments if you enjoyed. Let writers know their work and effort is appreciated.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Hunting Grounds

Cora’s P.O.V

It was late, it would soon be the early hours of the morning. But I couldn’t sleep. Varidun would lecture me about rest in the morning I’m sure, but right now I didn’t care. Instead of tossing and turning for hours I decided to take a walk, clear my head. After all that was likely the reason I couldn’t sleep. I passed the edge of the thick forest, using my saber to light the way. A walk like this should be peaceful enough to distract me from my constant stream of thoughts. Here's hoping anyway. There was no path to follow but that didn’t matter. The force would guide me if I became lost. The forest wasn’t much quieter during the night, there was still various skittering from insects and shuffling of animals. I didnt exactly have a need to keep quiet either so there was the crunch of leaves and the snapping of twigs under my feet. 

I had probably been walking for a few hours when I felt presence. One I wasn’t entirely familiar with. No, not one…four. I turned my saber off, killing my light. Until I was sure of who they were and whether or not they were friendly, I couldn’t let them find me. I hid myself behind a large tree and focused on the presence trying to identify them. One of them had separated from the other three, for reasons I couldn’t know. The remaining three were getting closer, taking it steady as if they were mindful of their footfall, mindful of how much noise they made. They were looking to sneak up on something or someone. I tightened my grip on my saber, my thumb hovering over the button that would ignite it. They weren’t far off now. A few more feet and they’d be here. I calmed myself, focused my thoughts. Let’s hope they weren’t hostile. I shifted a little, so that I could peek out from the tree. Get a view of what I would potentially be facing.

There were three figures ahead, carrying a series of large melee weapons and covered head to toe in black armour. The Knights of Ren. So he’d found me and sent them out to do the dirty work. But there was supposed to be six of them. Where were the other three? I was familiar with their combat styles and how to counteract them. They shouldn’t be too difficult to dispatch. Once they were dealt with, Varidun and I would need to leave the planet. It was no longer safe for us here. One of them was going to cross my path, walk past this tree. That would be the easiest one to dispatch. And it would even the fight out a little. I waited anxiously, bringing my saber closer to my side. I could hear the footsteps now; he would pass at any second. The moment a hint of the black armoured figure came into my vision I ignited my saber and thrust the green blade through his chest. One down. Two to go. The other two sprang into action over their fallen brother. One was carrying a large Phrik scythe, the other had a huge vibrocleaver. 

I didn’t give them much time to react, instantly coming at them full force. My anger had begun to fuel me. Anger at him for finding me. anger at him for not doing the job himself. Coward. It was obvious the two knights had not been expecting this level of aggression from me. They had been expecting my older style and techniques. They should know best that you had to adapt to survive. I slashed upward at the one with the vibrocleaver, expecting his weapon to block my attack. Instead my saber slashed through it like butter. I mean it wasn’t impossible to break such a weapon, but I guess I was using more force and aggression than I had thought. He faltered for a few seconds, shocked that his weapon was now in two. His falter was his mistake as I swiftly cut through his torso. I turned to the last one, slashing downwards at him. He blocked my attack, both of us now fighting each other's strength. He managed to force me back, his next attack aimed low at my exposed my stomach. 

I deflected the attack, using the force to my advantage. I threw the knight across the forest floor with the force. This anger had scared me before but Varidun was teaching me to use it to further my training. Besides the Jedi way had changed, it wasn’t like the old ways. Adapt to survive. And I was the last surviving Jedi from Lukes academy. The knight attempted to rise but I held him down with the force. I forced my saber through his helmet, killing him instantly. I was breathing heavily and a little sweaty, but I had expected more from them. Something red crossed my vision, settling on my shoulder. Laser sight. The shot rang out and I threw myself to the floor, thankfully missing the bolt. I crawled quickly to cover before they could line up the second shot. I turned my saber off to hide my position. I pressed my back to the tree, thinking about my next move. I climbed the tree with ease, settling in the cover of the branches. I scanned the treetops for the remaining knight. The one that had separated from the pack. 

_“Kill anymore of my knights Cora and the remaining two will kill the old man. Is that what you want?”_ came Kylo’s voice in my head.  
I felt my blood run cold at his voice, at his presence. So he was here after all, letting his knights take the fall.  
_“Call them off and face me yourself then you coward. Or are you afraid that this time I will make good on my promises?”_ My voice came out as a snarl.  
_“I’m the coward? I’m not the one hiding up a tree like an animal. I can feel your fear Cora. I don’t need the force to feel that.”_  
His words were just adding fuel to the fire that was my anger. I wasn’t afraid of him. Or was that just something I was just telling myself to make myself feel better? I’d barely escaped last time, who’s to say I would this time. His intention was to find me and bring me back. He’d already done half of that. 

_“I’ll call them off, if you come down. Or would you prefer to have Varidun’s blood on your hands. I have no reason to keep him alive, you know that,”_ Kylo taunted.  
I cursed but forced myself down the tree, keeping my guard up. He could be anywhere. I needed to get back to the hut, to Varidun.  
_“Have you called him off?”_ I asked, getting ready to run.  
_“You sound like you don’t trust me,”_ he said almost mockingly.  
I took off running back through the forest, not daring to look behind me. If I faltered for a second, he could catch up with me. I heard his saber ignite behind me as the chase started. I was frustrated at myself for not feeling his presence before, I'd been so focused on the knights I hadn't thought he would actually be here. 

I frowned, why was he chasing after me? He could just use the force to stop me, make it easier. He wanted this; he was doing this for fun. He was the predator and I was the prey. My rage continued to build at the thought, I should turn and face him. Kylo threw his saber ahead, slicing through a tree in front of my path. He used the force to bring his saber back. I used the force as I jumped over the fallen trunk to propel me a little further. If he’d wanted to kill me, he would have been able to, but no instead he wanted to toy with me.  
_“You can’t run from me forever; you’ll give in eventually. You always do,”_ he taunted.  
But if I turned to fight, I would surely lose. He was stronger than me, bigger than me and more powerful than me. I’d barely stand a chance this time around. But I couldn’t keep running, my legs were aching, and my chest was burning. I could hear my heartbeat, feel it thudding against my chest. Yet I could no longer hear his footsteps. I paused, coming to a halt. Why had he stopped? 

I searched the darkness of my surroundings for any sign of him. It was like he had vanished, but I knew better. He was hiding, waiting for me to make the next move. This was all just a game to him. I focused on keeping my breathing even and listening for any other sounds that might give away his position. I cautiously made another running start towards the edge of the forest. It couldn’t be much further now. I made sure to keep my wits about, listening for anything close by. He wouldn’t give up, not when he’d been so close. Eventually I could see the edge of the forest in the distance, this filled me with hope. Perhaps I would make it. That hope was soon ripped away from me as I froze in place, unable to move my limbs no matter how hard I willed them. The more I fought against his power, the more I began to panic. I could hear his footsteps behind me, growing closer every passing second. He was right, I was afraid. Afraid of what he would do to me, now that he had me. The predator had finally caught the prey. I swallowed hard, fighting to keep my breathing even, fighting to not cry. 

The last time we had been together I had tried to kill him, I barely escaped with my life. There was no way he’d let me get away unscathed. He reached me, a gloved hand lightly tracing the curve of my spine. I shuddered at the touch, bracing myself for pain.  
“You really thought you could escape me? You should know by now Cora that I can never let you go. Your mine,” he spoke.  
“Let Varidun go. You’ve gotten what you wanted.”  
“Not yet. There's still so much more that I want from you.”  
He stood in front of me now, studying me. His lips curved into a smirk and he caressed my cheek. I would have flinched from his touch if I could have moved.  
“Don’t be afraid, it’s not like I want something we haven’t already done before,” Kylo taunted.  
I looked at him with pure disgust, a look that would have made most men back down. But not him. He was in full control this time, he had me right where he wanted me.  
“You’ll do anything I want so long as I let him go at the end of it. I don’t see why you feel you owe him so much; he’d betray you for his old master in a heartbeat,” Kylo continued.  
“That’s not true.”

“You know it is. Deep down in your heart you know that I’m the only person you have left to turn to. The resistance is afraid of you, Varidun just wants to be left alone. But I want you, back at my side where you belong, as my empress. Don’t you see it, we’re destined to be together.”  
“Not like this.”  
“The force bound us together for a reason. We always find a way back to each other. What more proof do you need? I searched the galaxy for you, like you did for me. You wanted me not too long ago, you can’t just make me want you back in my life and then run from me. You will leave this planet with me whether it be willingly or not.”  
With that Kylo wrapped a hand around my throat in a possessive manner. My jaw clenched as I tried to focus on anything but his touch. He forced his lips against mine, trying to reclaim me with only a kiss. It would take a lot more than that. Kylo could sense my resistance but continued to fight it. 

I just had to wait for my chance. His concentration would slip eventually. Kylo pushed me down on to the forest floor, looming over me for a moment. I took this moment to try and get to my feet, to run but he was on me in an instant, pinning me down with his body. He pinned my wrists to my side's and straddled my hips. I continued to struggle, causing him to use the force again. I opened my mouth to scream, hoping Varidun would hear me but Kylo covered my mouth with his hand.  
“Stop trying to fight it. We both know you’ll cave eventually, you always do,” he warned.  
The fight filled me again and this time I pushed back against his use of the force with my own. I wasn’t caving this time. I spied a large rock beside me, if I could get hold of it then I could smack him round the head with it.  
“Even now you’re still trying to find ways to kill me. What is it that you don’t understand Cora? I’m in control, you have one way of saving your friend and that’s to give yourself to me. Or do I need to bring you his head to prove my point?” Kylo snarled.

I glared at him before giving up the fight against him. Kylo smiled, thinking he had seemingly won this. He leaned down kissing my neck.  
“Good girl. You’ll be rewarded for your obedience,” he praised.  
His lips felt good against my skin, a good distraction from the hard, unforgiving forest floor that was pressing against my back. Kylo wrapped my legs around his waist, before pinning my wrists down again. Even if I had agreed to this, he still couldn’t completely trust me. He pressed himself against me, letting me feel his clothed erection against my covered heat. He was fully hard, hot and desperate for friction. Kylo took my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand. His free hand pressed against my neck once more as he rolled his hips against mine. I couldn’t stop the heat that grew between my legs, couldn’t deny how good it felt. But he didn’t need to know that. Kylo kissed me again, slowly, deliberately taking his time with me.  
“Can’t you feel how much I need you, how desperate I’ve been for you?” He asked.

I refused to answer him, opting to remain silent instead. I wouldn’t feed his deluded fantasy. This only frustrated him, making him tighten his grip on my neck and press against me harder. I gasped at the pressure on my clit, but I still refused to answer. Perhaps I didn’t need to now. He released his grip on my neck only to start pulling down my shorts and panties. I felt the need to struggle again but I knew it would get me nowhere. I tried to press my legs together, to fight off the cold air but Kylo wasn’t having that, gripping my thigh and wrenching my legs back open. He ran two gloved fingers through my folds, gathering my slick on his digits.  
“And you were so adamant you didn’t want this. Yet your body betrays you as always,” he sneered.  
He sucked his fingers clean, humming with satisfaction at my taste.  
“I have missed your taste, but we don’t have time for that here. Perhaps when I’m in a more giving mood. But first I’m going to take everything I want from you,” he continued.

He forced two fingers into my wetness, starting a fast, rough pace with them. I arched, unable to stop the surprised moan that left me. He started working me open, scissoring his fingers in preparation for his cock. I bit my lip, stopping myself from making anymore sounds. It was difficult with every push and pull of his fingers, every drag of his gloves against my inner walls. But there was denying how much I was enjoying this, he knew my body better than anybody else, he knew how to touch me and where to touch me. His thumb started rubbing my clit, the pleasure continuing to build. My nails dug into my palms as I desperately clung to silence. I was biting my lip so hard I could taste blood. Kylo tutted, releasing his hold on my wrists but only physically. I was still bound in place by the force. He leaned down, kissing me again. He didn’t care about the blood, if anything it was more of turn on for him. He forced his tongue in my mouth, eventually forcing a moan from me. Yet this wasn’t enough for him, he still needed more from me. 

Kylo began to curl his fingers against my g-spot before adding a third finger. I gasped, feeling stretched, feeling full. It wouldn’t be long now before I was cumming for him. I wanted to hold out, I knew in his mind if he made me cum, he would feel more of a claim over me, that I would be his again.  
“Cum for me, cum for your Supreme Leader,” he encouraged.  
I could only whimper pathetically in response as I still tried to hold off. He sighed, frustrated that I was still somehow fighting him. He pushed my shirt up over my breasts, teasing at my nipples with his tongue. I arched into his touch more, my body gratefully accepting any pleasure he could give me. A few more strokes across my clit and I was crying out my release, my walls clenching around his fingers. He worked me through it, murmuring words of encouragement in my ear. Overstimulation started to kick in, Kylo cruelly continuing for a few more moments. Finally he pulled his fingers from me, his glove ruined from my juices. He didn’t seem bothered by it though, quickly moving on to the next stage. 

He freed his cock from the confines of his clothes, stroking it a few times. I met his gaze, swallowing hard. There was something primal in that look, something dark. I couldn’t decide if it scared me or aroused me. But I knew I wanted his cock. I couldn’t hold his gaze, glancing at it again. He knew I wanted it, a soft smirk spreading across his face. He pressed the tip against me, circling my clit with it. I whined and arched, silently pleading for more. His free hand was around my neck again, I was starting to feel dizzy with lust. He continued to torture me with the head of his cock, slipping it down to my entrance. My hips bucked for more, for him to fill me.  
“Beg. Beg for your Supreme Leaders cock,” he ordered.  
I was too far gone now to distinguish what was wrong and what was right. I could only focus on the throbbing heat between my legs.  
“Please,” I breathed.  
He grinned triumphantly, accepting my one worded plea. He wasn’t going to push his luck for more, he’d gotten what he wanted. My full submission. 

Kylo slowly pushed into me, making me feel every inch of his thick cock stretch me open. We both moaned at the missed contact. Finally Kylo bottomed out, not giving me much time to adjust as he started a hard, fast pace. I suppose it was a good thing he’d prepared me, otherwise he would have torn me open. Kylo’s pace was rough, almost animalistic, his only need to have me again, make me writhe and scream in pure pleasure. He released his use of the force on me and I took this opportunity to wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer. He swallowed my moans and cries with more kisses before moving down to my neck and marking me up. I knew I’d be sore tomorrow; my body would ache and be covered in marks made by his sinful mouth. Marks that said I was his. I continued to cling to him like my life depended on it, my legs wrapped around his waist forcing him deeper. He growled and grunted out his pleasure, his grip on my neck getting tighter. I welcomed it, moaning at the feeling.  
“Your mine, say it,” he spat.  
All previous resistance to those two words were now gone, “I’m yours.”

I wasn’t going to last much longer; my walls were already clenching around his cock deliciously. He reached between us, rubbing my clit once more as if forcing my orgasm from me. I cried out his name as I reached my second climax, waves of pleasure running through me. He continued fucking me through it, drawing out every last wave of pleasure from me, taking all he could from me. He reached his climax moments after my own, groaning aloud as he filled me with his seed. He pressed his forehead to mine as we both came down from our highs. I was fully spent, in need of a shower and a warm, soft bed to sleep in. Eventually he pulled away, tucking himself away before he picked a few stray leaves from my hair. I felt guilt wash over me at my actions. But there was nothing I could do now. I had no choice but to go back with him, I’d given myself to him. I belonged to him again. Whether I liked it or not.


End file.
